


Baby Angel

by CallMeBas



Series: Little Cassie [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play Little Castiel (Supernatural), Age Regression/De-Aging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBas/pseuds/CallMeBas
Summary: Something is wrong with Castiel, and Gabriel tells Sam of one of the angels old coping mechanisms. Sam explains the modern term for it, and tells him to go for it.Or, baby Castiel is sad. Big brother Gabe and Sam help fix it.
Relationships: Gabriel & Sam Winchester
Series: Little Cassie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983880
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Baby Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with little Castiel. If anyone wants more please lmk

Castiel hadn't been right. Sam and Gabriel had both noticed. Dean was a little distant, angry even. Sam couldn't bring himself to stay mad at the angel. 

He'd done some stupid sting and gotten himself injured, something to do with demons. Sam didn't care to remember anymore. 

Gabriel popped in every now and then; him and Castiel are close, and now he was no longer in hiding he could visit his little brother as much as he pleased. When he popped in after the gone-wrong hunt, he knew something was wrong. He'd never left. 

Dean was getting annoyed, but Sam was appreciating the company. Even when Gabriel was being disruptive, Sam loved having him around. 

It was different now, of course, he'd stuck around for Cas. The angel hadn't said much, keeping to himself in his room. 

Dean had finally snapped and left, probably to get drunk and have sex, when Gabriel approached the younger Winchester in the kitchen. 

"I'm worried about Cas, Sam."

"Me too. I've never seen him like this before." His voice was tired, bags under his eyes. 

"I have - sort of. I raised Castiel, from the second he was born. When I had to help with other angels, he'd be handed off to Michael. Moreso when his training began; if he was ever yelled at or punished, he'd get upset and internalise everything. I was the only one who could ever help him, and I think this is what's going on, just in a more severe way." The Archangels voice was soft, with an edge of anger, like it always was when he spoke about heaven and his brothers. 

Half relief flashed over Sam's face, "Well, can you help him?"

Gabriel sat down, wringing his hands together, "The only way I could help was by, uh, reverting him in age. When angels are born, they are much like babies. They are raised. Say he was twenty five when he started working under Michael, whenever he'd get upset, he'd come to me and I'd treat him like a new born again."

Sam's eyebrows furrowed, before his face smoothed out, "Age regression?" He supplied helpfully, and this time it was Gabriel's turn to look confused. 

The night was spent looking up age regression, and all the things it helped with, when Gabriel finally agreed that this was what helped Castiel. 

Sam told him to get to it, and he'd be on standby if he could do anything. But first, of course, he was going to sleep. 

After saying goodnight, (despite it being the early hours of the morning), Gabriel made his way to the room he knew Castiel to inhabit. 

"Cas? Baby angel, its Gabriel. Can you come out for me?" He whispered in the direction of the lump on the bed. 

A small head of black, mussed hair peeped out from the blankets, "M not a baby angel."

"Of course you are. You'll always be my baby angel. Gabriel's little baby, hm?"

The angel shook his head, but Gabriel could tell. He'd already gone, and so he leant over the bed, climbing on. He instantly had a lap full of sobbing Castiel. This was new. 

Of course, when Castiel had first been born, he had no vessel. It was true forms and true forms didn't cry. They could barely cuddle, it was more petting with the wings. Gabriel would have to learn how to do this the human way. 

His fingers ran over his baby brothers back, rocking him slightly. No intelligible words were being said, in any language. When the sobs finally died down, Castiel twisted his head. Eyes red rimmed and puffy, lip coated in drool and tear trails marring his cheeks. 

"Gabriel, why did you leave me?"

His voice was soft, almost unheard. But of course Gabriel heard, and his heart ached, why had he left his angel? His little baby angel, who needed him?

"I was scared, Castiel. And I'm sorry. I should of stayed with you, because I bet you were scared too, weren't you?"

He felt a pathetic little nod hit his shoulder, "I'll never leave you again, okay? I'll stay with you forever and ever. And if I have to leave, I'll come back as soon as I can. And you have Sam now. He'll sit with you until I'm back."

"Sam?" His voice was a little happier, eyes wide, "I like Sam. He likes me?"

"Of course Sammy likes you, little angel." 

"Can we go see him, Gabriel?" 

"You wanna go see him now?" Gabriel should of probably seen this coming, but Sam should be fine. 

The jerky nod came before Castiel could really think, and he suddenly stopped, "Does- does he know I'm- I'm baby angel?"

"He does, and he's very happy about it. We just want to make you feel better, Castiel. Let's go see Sammy, yeah?"

With another nod, the two of them shuffled off the bed, Gabriel taking great care in untangling Castiel and grabbing his hand, starting the trek towards Sam's room. 

By the time they got to the door, Castiel was shying away and hiding himself behind his brother. 

Gabriel knocked twice, and was surprised when he got a reply, not really expecting one. 

He pushed the door open and clicked on the light, "Hey, Sam. Cas wanted to come see you." He desperately hoped that his eyes told Sam all he needed to know, and the Winchester seemed to understand. He sat up in bed, blinking at the light. 

"Hey, Cas. Are you okay?" Sam's tone was gentle, softening when he finally took in the angels disheveled appearance. He received a hesitant nod, Gabriel edging them closer to Sam's bed. He patted the mattress, and Gabriel sat directly beside him, Castiel stood at the side. 

With human and Archangel sat against the headboard, Castiel crawled on and leant against Gabriel's chest, still refusing to let his hand go. 

"Sam?"

"What's up, kiddo?"

Castiel grinned at the pet name, "You not mad? Still like me?"

Sam swore his heart broke, and gave Cas a sad little smile, "I'll never stay mad at you. Sammy loves you, okay? When you say sorry, all is forgiven. And you've already said sorry, so I'm not upset. But I was never mad, alright?" He knew he would of never said this, had Castiel been in an older headspace, but he was glad he did when the angel fell onto him in a tight hug. 

He was sniffling and yawning, and Sam made the mistake of asking, "Are you tired?"

In true toddler fashion, his eyes hardened, with a harsh, "No. I want to stay here." 

They both knew Castiel was infact tired, but before Gabriel could attempt any form of bribery, Sam spoke up again, ever the hero. 

"Do you want to sleep in my bed with me?" 

The angels eyes widened and he nodded wildly, before looking uncertainly at Gabriel and they still linked hands. 

"Gabe can stay, too." With a face splitting grin, the two adults worked on making everything comfortable. Castiel was on Sam's chest, Gabriel on his side beside them, getting his hand released from Castiels iron grip and draping it over the two sleepers. 

The angels thumb slipped in his mouth, and with one last smile at Gabriel, Sam nodded off.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, if you want more pls say! Thank u!
> 
> Love, Bas!


End file.
